masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Citadel: Volus Ambassador
Time Limit(?) I was doing this quest earlier. Zaeed was not present. After I hit the first apartment, when I reached the second apartment I didn't open the door fast enough and I heard a struggle and the door light turned red, indicating that the Ambassador may have been killed suggesting a time limit in the quest. --Go Bruins! 17:12, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed, the page should be changed so that it says there is a time limit. I misunderstood the phrase regarding reloading as suggesting this was a bug. It isn't -- however someone could think it was because there isn't a time bar. The phrase should be altered to read something like "If you don't make it to the second door in time and the door can't be opened ..." or something like that. Also, regarding the Zaeed issue, I did do the loyalty quest for Zaeed (though I did save the workers) and Zaeed will still die on me in the suicide mission every time no matter what (despite what both ME2 and the ME2 wiki say that you have his loyalty). So, technically, it is not enough to get Zaeed's loyalty, he must somehow survive ME2 some other way, perhaps if you kill off the refinery workers, then you can get him to survive the suicide mission and then here in ME3 get access to the associated double-bonus with the right rep (unknown amount, though people seem to suggest that you don't need much). (Man, I am so miffed!) Wikispherion (talk) 03:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) If Zaeed was loyal and died anyway during the suicide mission its because you did something wrong in the suicide mission, not because you saved the refinery workers. Every time I saved the refinery workers in Zaeed's loyalty mission he has always survived the suicide mission. TheBiggerTicket (talk) 03:40, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Both options? I can't seem to pick BOTH the colony and the bombers, even though this is my second playthrough and rep is maxed out. Perhaps a certain alignment is needed? HN s4mur41 02:21, April 3, 2012 (UTC) HN_s4mur41 :you have to have Zaeed there. He has to have been loyal in Mass Effect 2, or he expires shortly after your arrival in the apartment. --Go Bruins! 03:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :hm. then probably a slight rephrasal in the article would be good, since it isn't quite clear Zaeed's presence's crucial for this option to show itself (no DLC, as you can see). HN s4mur41 09:14, April 3, 2012 (UTC) The Office Suite Is there any way to get back into the office? Also what is down the hallway behind the office? 04:39, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Selkish Arms Clue? The article states: You ask the ambassador for his location, who slyly namedrops "Selkish Arms" within his captors' hearing. Head to either Apartment 80 or 94... I don't get the "slyly name-drops" part. Is that supposed to be some kind of clue? I'm assuming it is a clue since the article says "slyly". There doesn't appear to be a Selkish Arms on the Citadel, and this clue is going straight over my head. How are you supposed to guess that you need to go to one of those apartments? I must be missing something. The article does not elaborate. --Ign0tus (talk) 03:36, March 28, 2017 (UTC)